degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Declan4Eva24/Degrassi Fan Fiction!!
Degrassi Parody Theme- This story will be about all the characters in Degrassi. There will be a few different characters for each story that we make. A parody is making fun of people or things so if we make a mean (we’ll try not to) or just funny comment about the person please don’t blame us and get offended its supposed to be like that. Haha! P.S. this is by Amanda and Nicole, users Declan4Eva and Fitz4Life thats why we put we and not I. Enjoy :) Characters- Fitz, Owen, Bianca, Alli, Principle, and Holly J. Chapter 1 “ Hey Fitz. Wanna go to the Dot tonight? I heard Bianca is gonna be there,” Owen said and punched Fitz on the arm. “ Nah, I don’t like Bianca anymore. Since she hooked up with Drew during our date yesterday,” Fitz replied. “ Come on man, you still have to have feelings for her! She’s hot. And if she won’t take you back, we can find other girls for you to go out with,” Owen winked. “ Fine, but there won’t be any making out on the first date. I’m taking it slow now,” Fitz said. “ Alright man see you later,” Owen spanks Fitz’s butt and prances away. Chapter 2 At 7:00pm Fitz walked into the Dot and sat next to Owen. Bianca walked in and stared at Owen. “Owen can I talk to you for a minute,” Bianca said giving a sarcastic smile to Fitz. Fitz gave a sarcastic smile back. Owen and Bianca stepped outside the Dot. “Owen what the hell is Fitz doing here. I know I was wrong to ditch the date and hookup with Drew, but he probably hates me now,” Bianca said. “Um Bee don’t you worry about that, he doesn’t hate you trust me,” Owen said winking. “What exactly do you mean by that,” Bianca said looking confused. “Hey remember that poodle of yours died last year, well did you shave off its hair and put it as your hair on your head, or is it just naturally like that,” Owen said. “Owen shut up and answer my question, you big eye browed beast,” Bianca said. “Bee don’t worry about it lets just go in there and act like a frickin big happy family,” Owen said. They entered the Dot. “So are you done with your love fest outside,” Fitz said drinking some coffee. “It wasn’t a love fest,” Bianca said. “You’re right my bad, what does Bianca got to know about love, she ditches you on the first date,” Fitz said. The next table stared at them bickering and Owen turns to the table and says, “This is better than I thought,” with a big smile on his face. “I said I was sorry,” Bee shouted. Fitz just shook his head in doubt. Bianca got up and poured her drink on Fitz. He stood up. “What the hell is your problem you slut,” Fitz yelled. “This is going great,” Owen said. “Bee, I didn’t mean to…,” Fitz said. Bianca walked out of the Dot. Chapter 3 Its Monday after school and Bianca is sitting down at the basketball courts just chilling. “Yo Bee listen I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to call you a slut,” Fitz said. “Why should you be sorry Fitz, she is a slut who likes stealing people’s boyfriends,” Alli said after over hearing their conversation. Bianca stands up and walks closer to Alli. “Listen goody two shoes, you better back off before you get a hurt in a minute, and that’s a damn sure of a promise,” Bianca said pissed off. Bianca pushed Alli. “Or you’ll what find Drew and take pictures and send them to me,” Alli said. “Yo what’s going on over here,” Owen said coming up to them. “It’s about to be a catfight, I should of brought my camera,” Fitz said. Bianca punched Alli. “There’s a lot more where that came from bitch!” Bianca shouted. Fitz and Owen take another giant step back. Alli got up and grabbed Bianca’s hair, pulling her to the ground. “Oh shit, this is better than slapping your ass,” Owen said laughing. “Dude are you gay?” Fitz asked. “Shut up and watch the fight,” Owen said. “Is that all you got,” Alli giggled.Alli pulled Biancas her and pushed her down to the ground. People crowded around them, pointing and taking out cell phones. Bianca pulled Alli down to the ground. “ Yay, cat fight! Somebody punch someone already!” Owen yelled. Bianca punched Alli. Then Alli violently started grabbing her shirt. It ripped and Bianca’s boobs broke the strap of her bra and they came flying out. “Oh shit!” Fitz said. Owen was on the floor hysterical laughing and the boys in the crowd around them started winking and whistling. “Oh my god,” Bianca screamed and ran away covering her boobs. Alli’s face was bloody from the punch. “Let me help you up sexy Alli,” Owen says. “Get away from me,” She says. She walks away and everyone goes home. Chapter 4 Bianca lied down in her bed half naked, crying. The door bell rang. Her mom answered the door and said, “Some retard is at the door looking for you.”Bianca quickly got changed forgetting to put the bra on under her shirt and went downstairs. “Can I talk to you for a minute alone,” Fitz said staring at her boobs. “Sure, whatever,” Bianca sighed. They walked up the stairs and then she realized she was bouncing up top a little. She crossed her arms over her chest.They got to the room and sat on the bed. “Listen I’m sorry I put you under the spotlight today. I came to make sure you are okay and if we can just be friends at least and not fight and get dirty like this,” Fitz said nervously.Bianca’s eyes lit up. She smiled and said, “Sure.”She leaned in and kissed him. They were french kissing now and getting comfortable. Bianca slowly unbuttoned Fitz pants. Fitz sat up and said, “No were not doing this. I’m not dating you if your gonna cheat on me. If you wanna date I don’t want you to be a slut and hooking up with other guys. But if you like Drew then go out with him and we can be friends.”He zippered up his pants and left. Chapter 5 Owen and Fitz were at their lockers the next day talking.“Dude I’m telling you, something’s wrong with her,” Fitz said. “Your right, why would someone kiss you,” Owen said punching his shoulder in a playing way. “Very funny, Fuck you,” Fitz said smiling. “So did you get it in with her,” Owen said winking. “Nah man I told you she was un-zippering my pants and I stopped her cause I don’t want her cheating on me again and I think she still likes Drew. Damn woman and their mood swings,” Fitz said. “I’ll say,” Owen said. “You think it’s her ‘time of the month’,” Fitz said. “Gee maybe, cause I remember me giving her a tampon from my purse the other day,” Owen said smacking Fitz’s ass. “Dude again with the ass. I thought we were busy being concerned about bee,” Fitz said. “Well she should be upset, Cause the pics are all over Degrassi. Karmas a bitch,” Alli said butting in. “Shut up you damn black girl,” Owen said. “I’m not black you idiot, I’m Indian!” Alli shouted. “What the hell’s the difference.You better stop talking shit about Bee or else,” Owen said. “Or else what? You’ll go home and start crying and tell your mommy on me just like Bianca did ,” Alli crossing her arms. “Oh my god, your such a bitch,” Owen punched Alli in the face. “What a loser this miner niner is,” Fitz laughed.Another group of people came over with cell phones. Holly J. saw what was happening and ran and got the principle.A few minutes later the principle came just in time to see Alli get slammed up against the lockers with blood all over her face. Right about when Owen was gonna punch her in the ribs the principle screamed, “Enough with this crap! Holly J. bring Alli to the nurse. Owen come with me. I’ll be talking with you, Alli, later. Everyone back to class now!” “Bastard,” Fitz whispered. Chapter 6 “Poor Alli, second time in a week she got punched,” the principle sighed. “She deserves it shes a bitch,” Owen said pissed off. “ Okay first of all none of that language should be used by students only by teachers. Got that you asshole? And second explain to me what happened,” the principle said in a strict tone. Owen explained the whole Fitz and Bianca situation. And he said the whole entire thing with the Dot, the making out, the cheating, everything! The principle was very interested and started typing everything onto his Twitter. Chapter7 “So how’d it go with the principal today?” Fitz asked. “He called me an asshole and I’m telling him all the frickin shit that went on but he’s typing on his damn twitter,” Owen said laughing. “He’s such a dick,” Fitz said laughing. “Hey Fitz can I talk to you,” Bianca said looking nervously. “Okay whatever,” Fitz said rolling his eyes. They start walking and Owen slaps Fitz’s butt. They sat on the bleachers at the basketball court. “So did you finally make up your mind,” Fitz said. “Yea..... Listen I love you. I want to be with you. The reason I cheated on you with Drew was because I heard that Alli was cheating on Drew with you. So I wanted to get both of you mad and go out with Drew. But when I saw how mean you were being to Alli I realized that it was just another stupid rumor. I want this to work with us and I’ll break up with Drew to go out with you,” Bianca said hopefully. “I don’t know,” Fitz shrugged. “Please?” Bianca leaned in and gave Fitz a long kiss .“Fine but Im not getting comfortable with you until you break it off with Drew,” Fitz said. “Deal,” Bianca gave Fitz another kiss and they walked to class together holding hands. The End! Thanks for reading!! Category:Blog posts